(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a mobile phone, for example, a liquid crystal display device which is incorporated into a mobile phone and a mobile phone which incorporates a liquid crystal display device thereinto.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone includes a display part which is constituted of a liquid crystal display device and this display part displays pixel data having relatively large data quantity as well as time, a received incoming signal state, a remaining battery quantity and the like.
Then, the liquid crystal display device includes an envelope which is made of a pair of substrates being arranged in an opposed manner while sandwiching a liquid crystal therebetween and a display region made of a large number of pixels which are distributed in an expanding direction of the liquid crystal. Each pixel is designed to control the optical transmissibility of the liquid crystal in response to an electric field generated between a pair of electrodes incorporated into each pixel.
In this manner, the liquid crystal display device per se does not emit light and hence, to make the liquid crystal display device perform the display, a backlight which makes light pass through the liquid crystal of each pixel, a reflector which makes an external light from sun or the like pass through the liquid crystal of each pixel and thereafter reflect therefrom or the like is necessary.
However, in such a mobile phone, the provision of the backlight which is made to always emit light is not favorable from the viewpoint of achieving the low power consumption while the display of the liquid crystal display device using only the reflector is not favorable from the viewpoint of seeking for high quality images.
The invention has been made in view of the above drawbacks and it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device and a mobile phone which exhibit the low power consumption and do not deteriorate the display quality.
The summary of a typical example of inventions disclosed in the application is explained hereinafter.
That is, according to the liquid crystal display device of the invention, for example, in a liquid crystal display device which is incorporated into a mobile phone, a display part is divided into at least a region which performs a display of a small information quantity and a region which performs a display of a large information quantity, wherein the region which performs the display of a small information quantity adopts a semi-transmission type or a reflection type for performing the display and the region which performs the display of a large information quantity adopts a transmission type for performing the display.
In the liquid crystal display device having such a constitution, with respect to the display of a small information quantity, it becomes particularly unnecessary to turn on a backlight and hence, the low power consumption can be achieved correspondingly.
In the case of a mobile phone, time, a received incoming signal state, a remaining battery quantity and the like are displayed until the reception of an incoming call. By displaying these portions in a semi-transmission type or a reflection type, the power consumption can be largely reduced. (In this case, since such a display aims at the recognition of time, the received incoming signal state, the remaining battery quantity and the like, it is not particularly inconvenient even when the image quality is deteriorated to some extent.)
Further, by displaying the transmitted image data in a transmission type after receiving the incoming call, although the backlight consumes the electric power, the consumption time is short and it is possible to visualize the image data as a high-quality image.
In this manner, according to the invention, a liquid crystal display device and a mobile phone which exhibit a relatively low power consumption and do not damage the display quality can be obtained.